1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mirror display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a mirror display apparatus including a plurality of mirror patterns and a method of manufacturing the mirror display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus, e.g., an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) apparatus or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus having a mirror property together with an image display property has been researched.
Layer structures or patterns having a reflective property may be inserted into the display device to realize the mirror property. However, a manufacturing process or a display quality may be affected adversely due to an implementation of the mirror property.